


Road Trip

by AstronSouls



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Hollstein - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 07:07:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3125459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstronSouls/pseuds/AstronSouls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Very long road trip means Laura and Carmilla have to entertain themselves in the back whilst frustrating Perry who is driving :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Road Trip

The trip seemed to be taking forever, Carmilla had her nose in a book for a while but even that was not keeping her entertained now. Next to her, Laura was staring out the window and kept sighing every few minutes. 

They were both in the back seat, while Perry drove, she still didn’t quite trust Carmilla and insisted on taking her car; not ‘borrowing’ someone elses.

Setting her book down, the vampire unlocks her seat-belt and scooches over to the middle of the seat (not like she would die in a crash or anything) and bumps Laura’s shoulder, “Hey creampuff, you okay?”

Looking over the younger girls nod, “Yeah, just a bit bored and wishing we could go see my dad.” 

Biting her lip, Carmilla nods and looks up to see Perry staring at her in the rear-view mirror, “What?”

"Seat belt, put your seat belt on!" Perry huffs, which wakes LaFontaine in the passenger seat from her nap. 

Carmilla rolls her eyes, “Vampire here, kind of not killable ya know.”

Huffing Perry shakes her head and looks back at the road, wit a very confused LaFontaine; who decides its safer to be quiet.

Slumping against the seat, Carmilla leans her head back with a quiet groan. She didn’t mind being stuck in a car with Laura, but the other two she could do without.

"Carm, thanks for saving us back there, I mean kinda nice having a vampire girlfriend around." Laura states with a small smile and slides her hand into Carmilla’s in her lap.

Now in private Carmilla wouldn’t have a problem at all with this, but they were not in private ‘When did I start giving a damn about others?' Carmilla thought.

"Well good thing I’m around cupcake, or you may have been eaten a long time ago, in a bad way that us."

"Well there are better ways to be eaten…" Laura replies uncharacteristically cheeky-like.

Causing Perry to splutter in the font seat and her vampire to slyly grin.

Ignoring Perry, Carm moves her hand to Laura’s thigh and squeezes as she leans into her, whispering “We could always keep ourselves occupied…”

The huskiness in her voice and the way it was whispered, sent shivers up and down Laura’s spine. 

"Carm…" 

"Quiet, or you will distract Perry there." grinning the vampire begins to trial her fingers up and down Laura’s jean clad thigh.

"Carm.." this time it sounded more like a quiet moan, Laura knew this was a bad idea but she did like it.

Fingers deftly move between her legs and press against the inseam of the pants, causing Laura to shift in her seat and bite her lip.

Camilla can’t help but chuckle to herself, she loved when she could have a little fun, especially with Laura.

It was just a bonus that Perry was trying really hard to not pay attention to them, and watch the road.

She presses more firmly against Laura’s crotch, rubbing up and down’ causing the other woman to moan just a bit louder.

"Laura you ok back there?" Perry asks with concern in her voice, but her eyes stay glued to the road.

Eyes snap open and Laura gets completely still, “I-I’m fine really.”

"oookay…" Perry takes a quick look in the rear-view and shakes her head.

Shooting a glare at Carmilla, Laura immediately has to bite back another moan, the vampire was not going to stop.

In the front seat LaFontaine was oblivious to what was going on, but Perry was white knuckling the steering wheel in frustration.

She didn’t want to hear Laura moan, let alone know exactly what the two were up too; she wanted to say something but she was still scared of Carmilla.

This whole time the vampire has been rubbing the seam of the jeans, making Laura squirm and try not to make noise but if she knew her girlfriend, she was close.

After all it’s been about thirty minutes or so and the woman was pretty worked up.

She needed to figure out how to keep her quiet, even though she would love to hear her girlfriend scream, that was something only for her and no one else.

As Laura tenses, the vampire gently tilts the girl’s head towards her, smiling as Laura opens her eyes.

Eyes meet and then they both lean forward as a Carmilla applies a large amount of pressure suddenly and their lips crash together.

Swallowing the moan in the kiss Carmilla removes her hand just as they hear…

"WILL YOU TWO STOP!?!?" The voice of a very frustrated Perry.

Grinning Carmilla wraps her arms around Laura, “Too late”

Blushing Laura buries her face against the vampire’s neck, “I can’t believe we did that…”

"We sure did buttercup, and so worth it." Carmilla states winking at Perry in the rear-view mirror.

End


End file.
